Attached
by citylights319
Summary: It was the cry that stopped him, the pitiful cry of a child. Alex didn't hesitate. He ran toward the sound, halting in front of the cell it was coming from. Alex peered in through the bars and saw red.
1. With No One

**Chapter 1: With No One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own him. Yada yada yada. **

**Don't worry you guys. I'm still working on ****Safe or Not****. I haven't abandoned it. **

Alex Rider had managed to escape the clutches of Scorpia once again.

Well, almost. He was currently in the process of running for his life through the maze of hallways in the warehouse he had been kept in. Any minute now, Scorpia would be alerted that he had escaped. After all, he had killed the guards that had come to collect him. No way could they miss that.

Nothing should have halted his escape; he had accomplished his mission. But he did halt, he halted and listened.

It was the cry that stopped him, the pitiful cry of a child. Alex didn't hesitate. He ran toward the sound, halting in front of the cell it was coming from. Alex peered in through the bars and saw red. A little girl was lying on the floor, clad in nothing but a big T-shirt. There were bruises littering her body. She was more of a baby really, only about one and a half years old. Alex cursed Scorpia, angry. He brought up his silenced gun and shot off the lock. He was lucky they hadn't taken extra precautions and put better locks on the cell. He bent down and scooped her up, checking her little body for broken bones. There were none. Alex said a whisper of thanks to whatever god was up there.

He swore again as he heard shouts echoing through the building. He opened his jacket, put her in it and zipped it up halfway, keeping a hand around her body. In the other hand he held his gone, loose and ready for action. He ran through the maze of hallways and then pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was a special phone, designed by Smithers; but Alex didn't need any of the 'special affects' right now. He pressed a button and put it to his ear.

Ms. Jones picked up immediately.

"Jones speaking."

"This is Rider. I need backup. Or a ride rather. I have a child with me and I can't get very far with her."

"An SAS unit is stationed near the area. They're on their way. A 'copter will be sent too."

"Good."

"Have you placed the bomb?"

"Yes. Detonation in 4 minutes."

He hung up and glanced around as he reached the end of a hall. He sighed in resignation as he heard shouts behind him. There was only one way. He glanced out the window in front of him, and then he opened it and swung out. He latched on to the drain pipe and glanced down at the baby, who was startlingly quiet, making sure she was safe. Then he slid down, grimacing as his hands burned. Thank god it was only two floors down.

He glanced at his watch; two minutes, thirty seconds. He ran across the open lot of grass, thankful for the approaching darkness as the sun was almost set.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He picked up as he ran, huffing.

"What!"

"I'm transferring this call to the SAS unit," Ms. Jones said, ignoring his rudeness. "They will tell you their location and you'll tell them yours." She switched the line.

"D-Unit speaking."

"I doubt you can really tell me exactly where you are, and neither can I. There are no landmarks. Do you have a light that you can flash around?" Alex asked. One minute.

"Yes. Look around for the light."

Alex glanced around hurriedly and saw it almost immediately. He ran toward it and glanced at his watch again. Ten seconds. He dove in the jeep.

"Drive man, drive! The place is gonna blow!"

The soldier floored it, crashing through the brush. Five seconds. Alex wrapped his arms around the child and covered her ears as tight as he could. One second.

The explosion shook the jeep. Alex could feel the heat on his back and hugged the baby even tighter. He heard the roar of the chopper and glanced up, his eyes watering.

"Come on! Abandon the jeep! Get in the chopper!" a voice yelled from the helicopter.

They didn't hesitate, but ran in, leaving behind the smoldering ashes of the warehouse and the remains of the Scorpia agents.

ignoremei'mapagebreakignoremei'mapagebreak

Alex hissed in pain as the doctor wrapped his arm in the bandages. The doctor made and apologetic face and went on.

Alec looked up as the sergeant came into the infirmary.

"When can we get out of here?"

"Hopefully by tomorrow - or today rather," he said glancing at the clock, which read 12:01 AM. "You'll spend the night here, along with the child and you'll be heading back in the chopper in the morning."

Alex glanced over at the half asleep baby, who was being administered to by a doctor.

"How is she?"

"Except for the minor bruises and her malnourishment, she's fine. We've managed to get some baby food and have fed her, but only a little since she hasn't eaten in a while," the doctor replied.

Alex nodded and turned to the sergeant.

"Have you found anything on her?"

"Nothing. MI6 is looking into it. We've faxed a picture of her to them. They've found nothing. "

Alex sighed, "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome Cub. Head to the mess hall when you're through if you want something to eat." He paused and gave a little smile. "Don't scare any of my new recruits Cub."

Alex snorted. "I'll try."

The sergeant started walking out, and then turned around.

"By the way, today's June 1st," he said smirking.

Alex looked at him uncomprehendingly.

"Happy 19th," he said walking out.

Alex groaned. He heard the sergeant's laugh echoing down the hall.

The doctor looked at him. "What a birthday, kid."

"Yeah," Alex replied.

His stomach growled. He got up and glanced at the doctor.

"I guess I'm going to have to take her with me?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but there are other patients. Couple guys just came in with broken bones and a busted forehead."

Alex nodded and picked up the sleeping baby carefully. He looked at her while he walked. She was a cute little thing really. With white blonde hair and from what he remembered, big dark gray eyes. She was a little thin, but that could be fixed in a couple of weeks. They had managed to find her a little pair of sweat pants and a sweater. Alex zipped up the sweater a little more as the wind blew a slightly. Who would have thought that Alex Rider would be saddled with a baby for a day? He chuckled and ran his fingers through her wispy hair, fondly. Something in the back of his mind told him not to get too attached, but he shrugged it off.

ignoremei'mapagebreakignoremei'mapagebreak

There were still a few soldiers sprawled across the benches around the mess hall when Alex entered. They looked up, continuing their conversations, but studying the familiar face and the child in his arms. He headed over to the kitchen and knocked on the open door.

"Hey there Jean. Think you can whip me up some of that slop?"

The cook turned around a smile on his round face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Cub. Come back to cause some more ruckus in this camp?" he said smiling.

"Nah, just passin' through. I'm leaving in the morning."

Jean looked at the baby and raised his eye brow.

"Please don't tell me she's yours. You're what. Eighteen?"

"Nineteen. Today actually," Alex said grimacing. "But yeah. She's not mine. Found her on a mission. Don't know anything about her so far."

The cook smiled. "You better take care of her. She's a cute little thing. And happy birthday."

He turned around and got him a plate, slopping some mush on his plate.

"Enjoy," Jean said grinning. Alex rolled his eyes and walked out.

He sat down and shifted the baby in his arms, ignoring the speculative glances form the few soldiers. He glanced up as someone sat across from him. Eagle. Darn.

"Hullo Eagle," he said sighing.

"Hey Cub. Were you gonna leave tomorrow without saying hello?"

"That was my plan. But you just ruined it," Alex groaned.

"Oh, well. Who's the kid? Is it yours?"

"Does everyone think so lowly of me?" Alex shook his head, a mock glare on his face. "No, I didn't knock anyone up. She's not mine. I just came back from a mission. And no," Alex started as Eagle opened his mouth, "it's classified."

Eagle huffed. "Fine, fine." He paused. "How's Fox?"

Alex smiled. "He's doing well actually. Expect a wedding invitation soon."

Eagle's mouth dropped open. "He's popped the question?"

"Well, not yet. But he's going to. Don't tell anyone," Alex cautioned with a smirk, knowing full well by morning the whole camp would know. Not his problem.

"What about you?" Eagle asked grinning. "No girlfriend?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Even if I did, what makes you think I would tell you?"

"Come on. There's got to be someone."

"No Eagle. There's no one. It's too dangerous," Alex said getting up and dumping his tray. The baby whimpered and Alex bounced her up and down gently.

Eagle sighed and shook his head. "You suck."

"Thanks man," Alex grinned. "Tell the others I said hey. I'm going to sleep."

"See ya Cub."

ignoremei'mapagebreakignoremei'mapagebreak

Alex sank down onto the mattress, the baby next to him. He looked at her little body, her stomach rising and falling with each breath. He reached a finger over and put it in her open hand. Her finger closed around it subconsciously.

"I wonder where your parents are kid. Or are you like me? With no one." Alex closed his eyes and sighed. What was he doing, talking to a sleeping baby? He drifted off to sleep, one finger in her hand.

ignoremei'mapagebreakignoremei'mapagebreak

Back in London, two dead bodies were drifting down the river, blood seeping out from the bullet holes in their chests. The next morning the news would be all over London. Anthony and Cherice Livington, found dead; their bodies floating down the Thames River.

**Phew. First chapter done. Hope you guys like it! Lol. Ermm… I put an asterisk somewhere because I wanted to make a note about something. But I can't remember where I put it and what the note was going to be about. If you find it let me know and tell me exactly where it is. = ]**


	2. I'll Keep Her

**Thank you for all the reviews! Every writer knows how good it feels to get a lot of reviews. Every time I receive one this big smile appears on my face. = ] **

**Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz is a guy. I'm a girl. **

**Chapter 2:**

There was someone in the room.

Alex's eye's shot open, his hand reached for his gun. In two second flat he had the intruder down, his arm behind his back.

"Calm yourself man! It's just me."

Alex flipped him over to reveal the face of Agent Ben Daniels.

"Dammit Ben, you know better than to sneak around. Why didn't you make some noise? I could've killed you," Alex growled.

"I forgot," Ben gave a cheeky grin. Alex shook his head and gave a smile in return. It disappeared as a cry came from the bed.

"Nice job Ben, you woke her up."

"I woke her up? More like you woke her up. Just because you think everyone who tries to wake you up is a killer." Ben shook his head.

"Shut up."

Alex reached over and picked the baby up. He bounced her in his arms, gently and her crying ceased.

"Look over in that bag over there. See if you can find some of that baby food," Alex told Ben.

Ben complied. "Which one do you want apple, banana, carrots… erm squash?" Ben looked at the little bottle in disgust.

Alex snorted. "Gimmie the apple." Ben handed it over.

"Sit on the bed," Alex ordered.

Ben looked at him warily. "Why?"

"Just do it," Alex said exasperatedly.

Ben sat. "Good," Alex smiled. Then he plopped the baby down in Ben's lap. "You can be the high chair.

"Wait," Ben started.

"Be quiet," Alex yawned.

"High chairs are always getting puked on. How 'bout you be the high chair?"

"Nah. I think you're better suited. I mean, barf would look so much better on you then it would on me," Alex said nonchalantly.

Ben glared. Alex smirked and opened the baby food. He stirred it.

"God. This looks like barf itself." He scooped some into the spoon and held it out in front of the baby's mouth. She wrinkled her nose.

"No," she said.

"No?" Alex repeated.

"No!" the baby said stubbornly.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Ben asked, smiling.

"Of course," Alex said arrogantly. Ben raised an eyebrow. Alex huffed, "Fine. No."

The baby started to cry again.

Alex winced. "Now what?"

"I have nieces and nephews. You don't."

Alex sighed. He sat and took the baby in his arms.

"Come on, Uncle Ben. Work your magic."

Ben took the baby spoon and held it out to her.

"Come on baby. Open your mouth for me. Please? Pwitty pwease?" Ben said, adding some baby talk at the end. She gurgled and smiled. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Whoosh! Open up for the airplane!" Ben coaxed. She opened her mouth. Alex gaped.

"You got lucky. Let me try," Alex growled.

"Let me feed her most of it and then you can feed her what's left. We might be here all day if you do it," Ben smirked.

"Watch it," Alex mumbled. Ben finished feeding her and then handed the little that was left to Alex. "Here, you can try now." Alex took it.

"Come on baby. This is the last bite. You know you wanna help me show Uncle Ben up," Alex sweet-talked. The baby laughed and Alex took the chance and shoved the food in her mouth. "Ha!"

"Now _that_ was luck," Ben smiled.

Alex opened his mouth to reply, but shut it as the door swung open. The mask of indifference that had slipped off around Ben and the child slipped back on.

Ben noticed, but he said nothing.

It was a new recruit, by the look of him. He stood nervously in the doorway.

"Yes?" Ben asked.

"The helicopter is waiting for Cub, sir," he said.

Alex nodded and got his things ready.

"You coming too, Fox?" Alex asked, looking up.

"Yeah. Jones called in this morning. She 'requests my presence'," Ben quoted.

Alex nodded again. He grabbed the bags and Ben followed him, with the baby in his arms.

ignoremei'mapagebreakignoremei'mapagebreak

Alex, Ben, and the child got into the elevator in the Royal and General Bank. Alex swiped his card in the slot, and then Ben.

"I wonder if they found her parents?" Alex mused, looking down at the drowsy baby in his arms.

"They probably did," Ben yawned. The doors opened and the stepped out. They stopped in front of Blunt's door and walked in without knocking.

"Agent Rider, Daniels. Take a seat," Jones said.

"You did well, Alex, on the mission. We have no other mission that we need you for at this present time," she said.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Skip the pleasantries. Who's the kids parents?"

Blunt looked up from his paper work and turned on the TV on the side of the room.

"Well, Sarah, this was certainly an exciting, but sad morning for the people of London." "I agree with you completely, John." _The newscaster looked at the camera._

"The news of Anthony and Cherice Livington rocked London early this morning. Their bodies were found at 2:00AM, floating down the Thames River, with bullet holes in their chests.

A group of teenagers were the first to find them. They had been out late strolling across the bridge when they saw the bodies floating under it."

_The camera switched to a group of teenagers, eyes wide with excitement._

"At first, we weren't sure what we were seeing. I mean, there we're like, two objects floating, with what looked like red liquid around them."

"Yeah. It wasn't until they passed under the glare of the road lights that we realized they were bodies. Then, my friend called the police and it turned out to be Mr. and Mrs. Livington. I mean who would have thought?"

_The camera switched back to John and Sarah._

"Yes. Who would have thought? The Livington's were a very prominent family in London. They were known for giving to charities and helping the less fortunate. Their life, though, was very secluded. No one knew much about them. They did have a daughter, though, isn't that right John?'

"Yes they did. The police are currently searching for her, but as of right now they haven't found her. She was a child though. A mere baby. Her name is Elena Livington."

_A picture of her appeared on the screen. _

"Well, this certainly is horrible news. I do hope they find her."

Blunt switched off the TV.

"That was Elena Livington's parents. They were agents for a branch of Scorpia five years ago. Fortunately –or unfortunately- they managed to break away from them and lived as Anthony and Cherice Livington. Their real names are Brent and Lily Collins. The baby you are holding is named Allison Lexi Collins, not Elena Livington. She is fifteen months old."

Alex stared at him. "So you're telling me that Scorpia shot them?"

Jones nodded. "That's what we suspect. We need to keep the child in our care for now."

"And how are you going to do that? Who will take care of her?" Ben asked.

"Alex will," Blunt said.

Silence.

"Helllll, no. I mean, taking care of her for a day is ok. But for weeks? Months even? I don't think so," Alex laughed nervously.

"Well, if you don't want to do it. Then the child will grow up as an orphan -in an orphanage."

Alex stared. "You're going to send her to an orphanage? You know I don't know how to take care of a baby."

"Well, if you can't keep her than what else can we do?" Blunt said.

"That's blackmail, Blunt. You know that I grew up as an orphan so you're shoving it in my face."

"Look at it any way you want to. If you don't take her, she's going," Blunt said callously.

Alex put his head in his hands and was quiet for a few minutes. He didn't want her to live in an orphanage. He knew what it was like to grow up without parents. Ian didn't count and Jack was like a sister. Alex sighed, wishing she was here, but she went her to America to visit her relatives for the week.

Alex knew he had to take her. There really was no other way. He couldn't leave her in an orphanage. He looked up as he felt Ben's hand on his shoulder.

Ben raised an eyebrow and Alex nodded.

"I'll do it," Alex said quietly. Jones smiled briefly. "On a couple conditions. Open a bank account for her. She'll need money when she gets older, even if I'm not here. She also needs clothes and all that other baby stuff. Get that. Send someone to the house to fix up her room and whatnot. Someone who has a kid and knows what they're doing. Understand?"

"Don't worry, Agent Rider," Jones said, "Everything will be accomplished.

"Oh yeah. My missions. I hardly get any breaks. But when I do leave, I want to pick the person that takes care of her."

"You won't be going on any missions for a while."

"Good."

Alex glanced to the child in Ben's arms and she gave him a smile showing her little teeth and mumbling unintelligible baby words. . Alex suppressed the smile from appearing on his faced and took her from Ben. He got up and walked out, Ben following.

They rode silently (except for Allison Lexi's gibberish) to Alex's house until they got inside. Ben finally broke the silence.

"Do you know what you're getting into Alex?" Ben said seriously.

"I'm not letting her grow up in an orphanage," Alex said quietly.

Ben's face softened, but just a little. "Alex you know, and I know how this is going to go. You're going to take her in and she's never going to leave. You'll fall in love with those big gray eyes and white blond hair and you won't want to let go. We all know you have a soft spot for children and this is just going to fuel it."

Alex pressed his lips into a thin line and then repeated what he said earlier. "I will not let her grow up in an orphanage."

Ben looked at him, seeing that he was resigned.

"Alex. You will not only be taking care of her. Everything you do will influence her. If you keep her, you'll be the closest thing she'll have to a father. This isn't any simple thing. You need to her raise her and you need to raise her right." Ben paused and glanced at his expressionless face. "But since I know you're keeping her… You know I'll back you up in any way I can. You don't have to do this alone."

Alex looked up.

Ben grinned at him, "You have Jack. And you have Tom." Alex laughed outright. "Three guys and a crazy American raising a fifteen month old kid. There's no way we could go wrong."

Alex looked down at the baby in his arms. "Allison Lexi Collins, huh? You ready for us?"

"No. No, no, no, no!" Allison Lexi said, glaring at him.

Ben raised his eyebrows. "I think the better question is, 'are we ready for her?'"

Lexi let out a wail.

**I know, I know. Horrible place to end. Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. It was bit of a filler. Just to make one thing clear. This is in no way, shape, or form a Ben/Alex. Ben is like his big brother; practically his best friend. K Unit will be in this story because I love them to death. Also, I'm thinking of having Sabina show up. I'll maybe have it how he hasn't seen her since she moved to America or something. I dunno, I have to think. If you have any ideas feel free to share.**

**Oh yeah. Sorry if there were any mistakes. Tell me so I can correct them. **


	3. Of Mothers and Yells

Disclaimer: I only own Lexi!

I am so sorry for the delay. After school ended, and summer stated I've been on the go. South Carolina, the Hamptons, I'm going to Ohio this week, then Six Flags then Canada… Summer rocks! = ]

**YOU NEED TO READ THIS PART! DO NOT SKIP!**

**CHANGES:**

**-Lexi is 15 months old. She can walk, say a few words, has teeth, eats baby food and sometimes mushed up adult food.**

**-I went back to the first two chapters and added in some parts where she talks. Nothing major, just some yeses and no's. You don't have to reread if you don't want to.**

**-ANOTHER THING! I had made a mistake and said that Jack was in America for good, but I'd also said that Ben was going to pop the question. I never said he was going to ask Jack specifically to marry him, so I guess that's why no one pointed that out to me. Anyway, Jack is now in the story. I changed the second chapter and it now says Jack was just visiting her relatives in America. **

Chapter 3: Of Mothers and Yells

All was quiet throughout the house. Alex and Ben were asleep in their respective rooms; Allison Lexi across the hall from Alex. Alex's light breathing told he was sleeping. He was sprawled across his bed, close to his lamp side table where his gun lay. He always kept one close by; he never knew what could happen and in all honestly he could care less that people thought he was paranoid. But right now, his thoughts weren't on any possible mishaps that could occur. He was sleeping and hopefully dreaming of a world without Alan Blunt. Mind you, it wasn't a very deep sleep, but the light sleep of a Military Intelligence 6 Special Operative. Nevertheless, it was peaceful: the crickets chirping outside, the wind rustling the leaves on the trees, the wail of a baby… The wail of a baby?

Alex shot out of bed, grabbing the gun from the table. He crossed the hall to Allison Lexi's room as Ben came out of his. A silent conversation passed between then and they burst into her room at the same time. Allison Lexi stopped crying, shocked at the sudden movement and noise, but a few seconds later her cries intensified. She was sitting up, surrounded by pillows in her temporary twin bed. There was no one else in the room. Alex and Ben looked at each other and put away their guns.

"Why is she crying?" Ben asked.

"What do you mean why is she crying! What happened to 'I have nieces and nephews'!" Alex growled exasperatedly. Ben shook his head.

"I've never watched them for a night! Maybe she's hungry?" Ben said over Allison Lexi's wailing.

"I don't think so." Alex reached for her, but she pulled away.

"Mama!" she cried. "Mama!"

Alex looked at Ben. "She wants her mother Ben."

"I can see that," Ben said dryly. Alex reached for her again and she yelled again, "No! Mama!"

Alex sighed, "I'll stay with her. Maybe she'll wear herself out and stop crying." Ben stood in the doorway, undecided.

"Maybe I should stay Al. You just came back from a mission and you need to sleep."

Alex shook his head. "No, I consented to this and I need to take care of her. She needs to get used to me," Alex insisted. Ben sighed and nodded, shutting the door behind his as he left.

Allison Lexi's cries simmered down to whimpers.

"Mama?" she asked softly. Alex walked slowly over to her and sat down on the bed.

"Lexi," he said shortening her name. She looked at him. "Lexi, mama's not here." She kept looking at him. "And she's not coming back either. She's with your daddy up in heaven."

Lexi seemed to understand because her face screwed up. "No mama? No daddy?"

Alex shook his head. She stared at him, silent and Alex suddenly realized truly for the first time that he was all this little girl had left in the world. She had no mother and no father… only him.

Alex knelt down in front of the bed, so he was level with her and cupped her chin. "Lexi. There's no mama, but you have me. I'm not going anywhere." Alex didn't know if she understood what he said (she probably hadn't), but she did her his tone of voice; a voice that cared. This time when Alex reached over to pick her up, she let him.

He held her to him, her soft body warm and the soft, sweet scent that babies always had, in her hair. He carried her to his room, rocking her gently to sleep. She yawned and grabbed his shirt with her tiny fist. Smiling softly, he lay down, with her on his chest, one of his arms around her. Gradually they both fell asleep, their light breathing filling the night air once again.

ignoremei'mapagebreakignoremei'mapagebreakignoremei'mapagebreak

_Click. Click, click. _

Alex opened his eyes to come face to face with Tom Harris and his camera. He was standing there in jeans and an American Eagle T-Shirt, with a NY Yankees baseball cap on his head. Alex groaned and sat up, setting Allison Lexi quietly down beside him.

"Geez Al. I go study abroad in America for a semester and now you have a kid?" he said grinning like an ape.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too, Tom."

"You really are a wild child when good old Tom isn't here to keep you in line," Tom jabbed. Alex threw a pillow at him.

"You know she's not mine," Alex turned serious. "I found her on a mission. If I didn't take her in she would be in an orphanage."

Tom's smile slid off his face and he sighed.

"Yeah, Ben told me." Tom's eyes searched Alex's. "You ok? No injuries?"

Alex shook his head. "None, except an arm wound. Nothing major. "

Tom's smile slid back into place. "That's good to hear. So," he said, "like my hat?"

Alex grinned, "What, so now you're a baseball fan? What happened to football?"

"Nothing, I can't wear a baseball cap?" Tom laughed. Alex rolled his eyes again and glanced over a t Lexi who was beginning to stir.

Tom bounded over to the bed and plopped down. "Hey there, missy. I'm your Uncle Tom."

Alex snorted, "Uncle Tom?"

He glanced at Alex, "Yeah what's wrong with that? What's her name anyway?"

"Lexi. Well Allison Lexi."

Tom grinned, "Aw, you shortened her name already."

"Oh, shut up," Alex grumbled. "Watch her; I'm going to brush my teeth."

"Brush away my good sir," Tom called merrily.

Alex sighed. What was he thinking letting Tom Harris live there? There was Tom, Ben, Jack and now Lexi. Alex shook his head, from two to five in a couple of years. It was absurd. Thank goodness they had a big house or Alex would have already died from 'Tomophobia'.

Ignoremei'mapagebreakIgnoremei'mapagebreakIgnoremei'mapagebreak

It seemed as if Lex liked her Uncle Tom because she was jabbering to him excitedly when Alex came back a few minutes later.

Tom looked up as Alex walked in.

"See? She likes her Uncle Tom." Alex smirked and walked over to Lexi

"Lexi. Do you like your Uncle Tom?" Alex said as he lifted her up. Lexi giggled and clapped her hands.

"Yeah!" Tom yelled.

Alex grinned, "Good because he's gonna change your diaper today." Lexi giggled again.

"Yeah!" Tom said again.

Alex was halfway down the hall when he heard Tom's yell.

"Wait, what?"

Alex shook his head. Some people were just too slow.

Ignoremei'mapagebreakIgnoremei'mapagebreakIgnoremei'mapagebreak

The smell of pancakes wafted through the air when Alex walked into the kitchen. Ben stood at the stove making pancakes and sausages.

"'Morning," Ben greeted.

"'Mornin,'" Alex replied. "Did Jack call yet?"

"Not yet," Ben shook his head and then glanced at the clock: 9:52. "She'll call in about ten minutes.

Alex sighed and waked over to the kitchen window. He opened it and the smell of freshly cut grass and morning dew filled his nostrils. He turned to Ben.

"Are you going to break the news to her?"

Ben snorted and sat down, grabbing a few pancakes. "You kidding? I like being able to hear perfectly, thank you very much."

Alex sighed and sat down across from him. "Fine, fine."

He grinned as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Had fun?" he grinned as Tom walked in with Lexi in his arms.

Tom rolled him eyes. "I survived," he grumbled, setting Lexi down on the kitchen island, but keeping his arm around her.

Alex opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the ringing of the telephone.

"Ha! That's probably Jack!" Tom smirked. "Have fun!" He handed Lexi to Ben and walked over to the cabinet to get a plate. Alex glared at the phone and then picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Alex! Hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine Jack; how's your family?"

"They're great Al. They're still waiting to meet you, you know."

"I know, I know." Alex was never keen on going to visit the Starbrights. It wasn't that he was shy or anything, he was just wary. Wary of questions that might be asked and wary of letting more people into his life. It worked out perfectly this year because he was sent on a mission a couple of days before Jack was supposed to leave. She wanted to stay, unsure if she should to leave the country should Alex get hurt, but Ben and Alex insisted on her going. Not really reassured, she had gone anyway.

"I know you know, but I need to hear a promise Al. Promise me that you'll come next year if nothing comes up."

Alex grinned suddenly and Tom and Ben exchanged glances. This was the perfect opportunity to butter her up.

"Fine, I promise."

"I mean, Alex, they haven't ever met you and- wait, what?" It suddenly registered to Jack what Alex had just said.

"I said that I promise I'll come meet your family next year. Me, Ben and Tom. We were just talking about it and we would love to meet them. Tom really wants to meet your younger sister. What's her name? Ellie? Yeah her."

Alex glanced at Tom and Ben and they were glaring at him furiously. He wiggled his eyebrows at them and tried not to laugh.

Alex suddenly realized there was silence on the other end of the phone.

"…Jack?"

"Okay Alex, tell me what happened. I'm sitting down on a nice soft couch so I'm ready."

Darn. She saw right through him. Alex made a face.

"What makes you think I did something? I'm a nice person and-"

"Alex, I've known you since you were a kid. Just tell me."

Alex took a deep breath and said as fast as possible, "I went on a mission and there was a little baby there and I brought her back to MI6 and we found out she had no parents and MI6 were gonna send her to an orphanage but I didn't want her to go there so I volunteered to keep her until further notice and don't yell Jack."

He held the phone away from his ear. Silence.

Then, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! HOW OLD IS SHE! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU'RE NINTEEN YEARS OLD! OH, JUST WAIT TILL I GET HOME!"

Alex finally spoke. "Jack. I wasn't about to send her to an orphanage. That's where I would've been if you weren't there to take care of me. How could I leave a baby there?"

He heard Jack sigh. "You've probably fallen in love with her by now."

"Yeah, well," Alex walked over to Lexi. "Say hi to your Aunty Jack, Lexi." She smiled and giggled into the phone. "Come on Lex, say hi," Alex urged her again.

"Hi! Hi, hi," Lexi said into the phone. He heard Jack faintly say something to her and Lexi laughed again. Alex took the phone back.

"Well, I'll see you in two days, Jack."

"She sounds really cute Alex," Jack sighed. "But we'll talk when I get back. Let me talk to Ben." Alex grinned. He knew she wasn't going to fight him over this. He handed the phone to Ben and headed to the kitchen door.

He turned around to ask a question just to be tacked by Tom.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE GOING TO VISIT THE STARBRIGHT'S!"

Damn. He forgot he'd said that.

**Tell me where the mistakes are so I can fix them! And I love review people. = ]**


End file.
